


Rewind

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other, what if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 假设：康纳第一次来到波士顿就被栽赃嫁祸，慌不择路的躲进一辆正在行驶的马车，而里面碰巧坐着这一切的始作俑者
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 14





	Rewind

“就你的年龄来看，这把斧头是不是过于危险了？”

“……闭嘴。”康纳低声的回击道，紧握住木质斧柄的手心正在渗出汗来，心跳伴随着急促的呼吸而加速。

他没料到，他怎么可能能料到？

他此生最大的敌人就在他面前，稳稳端坐，被他用斧头抵住脖子，脸上面无表情，只能勉强看出一丝不耐烦。康纳躬身稳住颤抖的身体，另一只手暗自死命掐着柔软的坐垫一角，强迫自己不要叫出声来。

男人的眼睛忽的朝下望去，落在康纳微微发抖的手上，浮于表面的那丝不耐很快转为嫌恶。

“当初果然不该留他一命，他明白将你这样的孩子训练成杀手意味着什么吗？”

他提起起阿基里斯的语气就好像在谈论下水道的老鼠。

一阵气血上涌，康纳想也没想的替他的导师争辩。

“他比你好一万倍！”

话音刚落，他就懊恼的恨不得缩到角落里。多么孩子气的回答，尤其是这种荒唐的情形下，即使在昏暗的车厢里，他也看到男人为此而微微瞪大的眼睛。

“你的语气，就好像我们认识……不，该说你很了解我一样。”他顿了顿，接着冷笑一声，“当然了，你的老头儿想必每天都在朝你歌颂我的故事，那么你打算就这么杀了我吗，小刺客？”他斜睨了眼横在眼前的武器，语气平淡的过分，康纳这才意识到因为过分的紧张，锋利的刀刃已经在男人脖子上留下一道细细的血痕。他缩回一点距离，试图表现的尽在掌控。

外面依旧人声鼎沸，他还不能这样跳出去。更何况，他不甘心。

“你跟我去回去。”他咬咬牙，最终低声说道。

海尔森几乎露出一个大笑的表情，但出于某种原因他忍住了，谢天谢地。

“去哪儿？某个刺客据点？还是达文波特？而且你打算怎么让我心甘情愿的跟着你去？”

康纳紧抿嘴唇，示威般动了动手中的利器。

可这一开始就没能打动过对方。

“噢，”果然，他露出一个让人头皮发麻的微笑，摇摇头，“就一把斧头？这没用，孩子，你心底很清楚。我们正在朝我的别墅去，你知道那里有多少守卫吗？每一个都比你高出一个头，能轻易把你制服。或者我干脆大叫一声让马车停下，让这些满街乱窜的英兵们逮到你也不错。”康纳握紧了拳头，能听出他语气的轻视。“先不说你怎么把我带过去，之后呢？让我猜猜，阿基里斯戴着诡异面具吟诵几天几夜的咒语后，砍下我的头装饰在他的墙壁上？”

“你——”康纳忍不住提高音量，又畏惧的压低声音，恼怒的试图想反驳他荒诞的猜测，但他从跳上车起，脑子里就乱成一团，直到一个念头拨开云雾，猛地清晰起来。

“把你关起来。”康纳突然说，眉头慢慢展开，重重再重复了一遍，“没错，把你关起来，这样你就不会有机会做坏事了。”

与此同时，在他心底还有个小小的声音接着说：这样我就不需要杀你了。

男人绝无可能料到这样的回应，他张大嘴，好一会儿后，在康纳以为他那张讨厌的嘴又会蹦出一堆刻薄的话时，他却只说：“你叫什么名字？”

“你以为我会告诉你吗？”康纳瞪了他一眼。

男人耸耸肩，“请见谅，你的幼稚和愚蠢简直世所罕见，让我也不禁好奇起来，尤其是你——”他忽然停了下来，康纳不由得提高警惕，却听他说：“我讨厌往这个方向走。”惹来康纳莫名的望着他。

“卖鱼的商贩总待在印刷厂的门口贩卖，他面前的路因为经常运货而凹陷了一个大坑，所以每次走这边时——”就像每一个讨厌的预言家一样，他在最关键的时候停下，给了康纳一个神秘的眼神。

下一秒，马车忽然剧烈颠簸了一下，康纳刹那间失去平衡，朝一旁歪去，手腕却被大力的拉住，整个人被猛地扯了回去，随后他的鼻子撞上一堵结实的人墙。

他整个人正埋在对方怀里，仿佛陷入可怖的沼泽，他扑腾着四肢，无助的试图攀住什么，却发现那只能是从指间流过的空气。

肩上的力道兀然加剧，康纳下意识的抬起头，却撞进男人深不可测的眼里。

“抱歉，肯威先生，您没事吧？”隔着一面薄薄的木板，传来一个陌生的声音。

“当然没事，请继续。”他平静的回答，胸腔震动，按在康纳脖颈后的手微微发凉，威胁的用了点力，低头看向他的眼神带着绝对的威严。

“你错过了离开的时机，小刺客。”他的声音依旧带着一丝调侃，紧紧掐住康纳手腕的力道大得惊人，放置在他脖颈后的手指却温柔的开始抚弄那里紧张的肌肉。“你在害怕吗？我以为你有着豹子一般的胆量，孤身跳进我的马车，拿着拙劣的武器威胁我。就算是十几年前，你的老导师也没有这样的胆子。”他的语气透着赞赏，又或者是嘲弄，康纳分不清楚，他只知道他失去了可能的唯一机会。

什么机会呢？他忽然弄不清楚他在苦苦寻觅的东西是什么了。倘若他未曾遇见这个人，那么海尔森·肯威只会是一幅画，一个符号，一个激励他复仇的信念，而不是，如此活生生的，和他有着一半相同血液的父亲。但当真的和他正面相对时，那些日夜在他生命中燃烧的火焰除了带给他无尽的痛苦外，忽然多了一丝别的东西。

他能否在海尔森身上找到可以解决一切的答案，又或者只余下虚无的慰藉？

可那个机会溜走了，转瞬即逝。

脸颊上忽然感受到一抹湿润，他瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信这个事实。但就是如此，他此时和他这辈子理应无比憎恨的人紧靠在一起，他能轻易听到对方的心跳，感受他的呼吸。他本该如此，在数年前的寂寥隐秘的部落里，他本该这样和他相拥，分享一切理应存在的亲情。

可这些都被葬送在那场火海里。

康纳不停吸着鼻子，耳边轰鸣一片，他似乎在大力的挥舞着双手，又不停的用莫霍克语骂人，等他感到四周都安静下来时，男人的手正轻轻的停在他头顶，耳边传来他疑惑又迟疑的安慰。

“嘘，你得小点声……好吧，好吧，随便吧，我没料到这点，看来你果然还是个孩子。”在看到康纳把眼泪鼻涕全抹在他衣服上后，又露出一个微微恼怒的表情，“看在我并没有对你做什么的份上，你能否放过我的衣服，我还要有好几个人需要会面。我真是疯了，居然跟你废话这么多。”

康纳抽着鼻子一下子跳出马车，却发现正身处一座他从未见过的美丽宽敞的花园中，更重要的是，没有人试图抓他，周围空无一人，连马夫也不在。

海尔森跟着下车，在阳光下，他的眼睛带着一种全新的好奇，上下打量他。这无端让康纳脸上发烫，毕竟他做了一件蠢事，他不着痕迹的微微后退，寻找着离开的时机和方向。

“那么，你这位英勇的刺客打算放我一马了？”

康纳默默的瞪了他一眼，瞅准一颗大树，健步如飞的攀了上去，临走时，他忍不住回头看去，马车还停在那里，圣殿骑士已经不知去向。

THE END


End file.
